What has phoenix done!
by account permanently out of use
Summary: The sequel to my first ever fic, you know the one...The tale of some father son age swapping.All done!!
1. The accident

Hey, it's me again!!!As I have noticed that most of my reviews for what did Grass-head do!?Have the word "Continue" in them, I'm writing a sequel to it.All that I have left to do in this author's note is the disclaimer, and as you have noticed, I only bother with disclaimers in the first chapter, so here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that have appeared in the bloody roar series (kenji, Uriko etc.)  
  
I also don't own Danielle Kaysley, Tiger 5913 does.And I don't own Sooryu either, Ramza Lionheart does.  
  
Any other characters that appear in this story that I have not disclaimed are mine.  
  
Enjoy the fic and don't forget to review, I'm very sad at the moment and I can't handle any upset.  
  
-Darkness Angel  
  
What has Phoenix done!?!  
  
(Chapter 1)  
  
If there's one thing that can cheer Kenji up, it's beating the shit out of Cronos.And that is what he's busy doing at the miniute.Most of the time there's no specific reason for Kenji's attacks, but today, well once he was reunited with his real family, he found out Cronos had made his sister pregnant when they were only thirteen.Stun watched the gutfest as Cronos' son, Max, played his gameboy advance sp.  
  
"Kenji!Leave some for me!"Sooryu shouted over at his Brother.  
  
Kenji dropped Cronos on the ground and walked off with his twin brother.Max walked over to his dad.  
  
"You 'k' Daddy?"Max said looking down at his father's badly beaten personage.  
  
"Guahffff..."Cronos groaned as he got up from the ground."Help me to the lab."  
  
^Phoenix's laboratory^  
  
"Waiiiiiiiiiii!"A girl's oice shrieked as a wave of sparks came from a machine pointing at the doorway."Nuts."  
  
"Phoenix!Daddy's hurt!"Max yelled at the scientist.  
  
Phoenix looked up at the machine and grabbed a first aid kit.She bandaged Cronos up and went off again.The machine began to whir again.  
  
"You still here?Best leave here now, while the machine isn't killing all in it's path."Phoenix said looking up from the machine.  
  
Cronos and Max began to exit the room when they heard Phoenix yell "HIT THE DIRT BOYS!!!"  
  
They looked back in time to see a beam of orange light hit them full force. 


	2. Everything changes

You're probably thinking to yerself, she's no originality.WELL GUESS AGAIN PAL!!Ahem, what I meant to say was I will be having a little more unrigidness in this plot so no preverse jokes about their bodys, or sex with eachother (If I did that it would be sick), and no romantic endings..  
  
-Darkness Angel  
  
What has Phoenix done!?!  
  
(Chapter 2)  
  
It seemed history had repeaten itself, or had it..Cronos looked up at every body, need I say up because he was smaller than his significant other.  
  
"dearest what has happened to me?"Cronos said in a childish voice.  
  
"Cronos?Oh god!You're a three year old!"Mizuryu exclaimed."How did this happen?"  
  
Phoenix stepped forward."It's all my fault M'am, I was fixing one of my dad's old inventions and the thing went haywire as Cronos and Max went out the door and they got hit."  
  
"What invention?"Long asked as Kenta tugged on his shirt.  
  
"You remenmber the ray gun?"Phoenix asked.  
  
"Yeah."Everyone replied as kenta began to tug harder.  
  
"that."Phoenix said plainly.  
  
"Daaaad.."Kenta whined, "Look at Max!"  
  
With a cofused "HUH?" everyone turned around to face a 16 year old Max.  
  
"What happened to me phoenix?"Max asked in a low husky voice. "Hey, you look kinda hot right now.."  
  
Mizuryu grabed Phoenix by the collar and growled "You better fix my boy now!"  
  
"It'll have to take time otherwise I could kill them!"Phoenix said, "But you have my word, I'll fix the machine with a little help from the other geniuses and we'll have everybody back to normal soon!"  
  
"MAXIMILLIAN!!!"Cronos hollered.  
  
Everyone turned back around to see Max bringing two girls to his room.  
  
"Sooryu, I have a feeling it's gunna be a long day.."Izzy sighed as Sooryu looked at Mizuryu screaming abuse at the two girls and beast changing to scare them off.  
  
"You ain't the only one Izzy.."Sooryu said as Mizuryu began to rip the girls apart. 


	3. Cold turkey

Yay!It's chapter three.This is the last chapter I'll be typing before I post this fic up.I'll be making this short coz my sisters moving out today.It's now set three months later in this universe from chapter two so without further adieu, I give you...  
  
What has Phoenix done!?!  
  
(chapter 3)  
  
Sooryu sat on the chair in front of the door to Max's room.Max pounded on the door.  
  
"Lemme out!"Max yelled, "I'm getting too horny!"  
  
Sooryu rolled his eyes and yelled something inaudible at Phoenix.Cronos began to sob at the thought that he could never be with Mizuryu again, for as long as he was this way.  
  
With a fizz and a crackle Phoenix's voice echoed through the mansion.  
  
"EUREKA!!!"She yelled as every one ran up to her. "It's fixed!"  
  
Shenlong and Danielle walked in to the lab looking confused.They had just come back from their honeymoon.  
  
"What's going on here?"They said in unison.  
  
Everybody looked at eachother as Max walked in behind them all looking ill.  
  
"Eh heh, It's a long story uncle.."Kenta said, his purple eyes roamed around the group as Shenlong and Danielle looked at eachother with an expression of, 'What now?'  
  
........TO BE CONTINIUED....... 


	4. Dickhead daddy

Yes, I have read your reviews and now I will take your complaint into account.This chapter will be a turning point in the story, therefore making it go slower now.How?Wait and see.Oh and Kenta, if yer wondering, is Long's son.(I'll write a fic about it soon so you won't be confudged).So here it is...Chapter 4..DICKHEAD DADDY! -Darkness Angel.  
  
What has Phoenix done!?!?  
  
(Chapter 4)  
  
With a confused "Oh.", Shenlong and Danielle were informed of the latest abnormal accident.Sooryu and Izzy began to run towards the lab yelling.With a startled clatter of equipment the intruder ran off.Izzy ran up to Uriko shouting "Grass-head stole the ray gun!!!!"  
  
Cronos' eyes widened.. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Needless to say Cronos passed out.Mizuryu picked her boyfriend up and carried him into their bedroom.Max spotted an opportunity and ran out of the mansion like lightning.  
  
"Maxi come baaaack!"Miaka yelled! "Bakuryu our grandson's done a runner!"  
  
'oh, this isn't my day at all, is it...'Phoenix thought as she watched Bakuryu run after his Grandson. '......why me?'  
  
Hiroshi,or hiro as he liked to be called, noticed his girlfriend's distress and he walked up to her.He hugged her lovingly. "Honey, it's not your fault that any of this happened."Phoenix kissed him, she smiled at him and then walked off, "It may take some time, but I'll get that ray gun rebuilt and then it's going on the scrap-heap!" She began to pace around the room trying to remember the schematics.  
  
Kenta stood out on the bridge looking at the fish, flitting through the water as his mind was filled with upset.This was his mother's 15th anniversary and it seemed that today was filled with upset after upset.Long joined him on the bridge.He put his arm around his tiger cub and handed him a small package. "Happy birthday son."Long's voice trailed off, "Fifteen years now.." Kenta cuddled into his father's tall, muscular form and sighed, "Thank you for this small gift, but the best gift of all was finding you." "I know, but still, I wanted you to have a present, your mother would kill me if she knew that I didn't give you a present,.,that is, if she was still alive." Kenta tore open the small package carefully trying not to damage the contents.Inside was a small photograph album. Long smiled, "I got the others to help, there's loads of pictures that have parts of your past in it." Kenta flipped through the pages until he came to the last one.There was a picture of a beautiful girl with long black hair and purple eyes.  
  
"Wh- who's this dad?"Kenta said looking at the picture carefully.Long sighed and replied, "Her name was Jasmine, she was your mother."  
  
Kenta looked at the picture again, "How did it happen?"  
  
Long looked up to the sky and sighed sadly.he began the story of how Jasmine died. "It was a calm night, although a typhoon was supposed to hit the next day. We lived in a small wooden shack with the bare essentials. It was an explosive mix from the start, I was a zoanthrope, she was a human, but so far it had been peaceful. You were born in the light of a few candles scattered around the room, she and I doted over you for a couple of hours before one of the neighbours came to the door telling me that Tylon goons were headed my way. I Told your mother but she said I was to bring you to the safe haven and that she'd hold them off. I did as she instructed, but when I arrived home, I found her dead and naked, on the bedroom floor.Without warning, they jumped on me and I was hauled off to The mother company, where there I was retrained and until seven years later was forced to be a murderer for Van Tylon."  
  
As long told his son about his mother, Busuzima sat in a dark, stinky lab, the one from the first story of this series, brooding over his ray gun. He was infuriated at his daughter's modifications." Why that little brat! My beautiful ray gun is destroyed, but never fear, I the fantabulous Busuzima will fix you and then, BECOME A GOD!!!!Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahha ahhaahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahhahahha!"He panted for a while before sighing happily, "That felt good!"  
  
Hans sauntered in with an attractive young 16 year old with cyan hair apart from silver streaks down two sides along his tanned face some how enhancing his feaures.  
  
"Hello Busuzima."He said in his husky voice, His Green eyes bore through the scientist, "Would you like me to help you in any way?"  
  
"My my, Prince Maximillian here to help li'l ol' me!"Busuzima cooed. "This should turn out rather interesting indeed!"  
  
-End of chapter 4!  
  
So what do you think?Max becoming a bad guy!Busuzima being permitted into my universe again!Heehee.I wonder how the heroes will take to this news? Max:As long as I am not make fuck either of those two weirdos I'm okay with this plotline. Busuzima:Heh, we're not paedophiles! Max:I may still be three years old, but I'm not an idiot!I've heard my grandparents and the other grown-ups talking about you! Busuzima:So what?What can you do to me cutie? Darkness:Hijime, if you touch that child, I will ban you from sex for the rest of your existance..and don't think I don't have that power.. Busuzima and Hans:Daaarrrrn! Max:Thank you!!! Darkness:Well, I can stop those two from harming you but don't be too sure about your parents..Well to the readers hope you enjoyed that twist and Keep on reading!Oh and don't forget to drop in a review.otherwise I might just get Busuzima to give you a private lap dance...ciao! 


	5. Evil Max!

Duh..duh...duh.DUHHHHH..!Yes it's Chapter 5!!!and further more we'll be introducing a new character only created five seconds ago...In the next chapter..Yes, I am an idiot.anyway we're gonna find out why Max is evil now and why Gramps didn't stop 'im on time!AAAAAAAAAAND, we'll also find out a bit more about how close Sooryu and Isabelle really are.No reviews are bad reviews, so I'm willing to take any flame you throw at me..with an insult at you in the next chapter.not.I'm way too nice to do that my Compatriots..Jesus, I have to stop talking like Gado or everyone will try to avoid me in the future!Anyhow, As you have noticed, I'm making the best effort I can to make the chapters longer, and this plotline will take a long time to resolve too, so thank you to Tiger 5913 and Ramza Lionheart for telling me to make the story longer and to stop the time line from going too fast, now I might be able to have some fun with my characters and make Hudson officials go into cold sweats at night... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAAAAAA *COUGH* *HACK * Anyshpoot, Enjoy! -Darkness Angel.  
  
What has Phoenix done!?!?  
  
(Chapter 5)  
  
Bakuryu stumbled into the room as his wife ran to him screaming.His blood soaked body hit the floor as he grunted in pain, "Max..Evil..Busuzima..Planning..God...Doomed.." Let me elaborate on what the man said.. "Max has become Evil and is working for Busuzima who is Planning to become a God and now we're all fucking Doomed..." "We know narrator!"Sooryu said ignorantly. "Yeah!It's not like we're retarded ya know!"Izzy chimed in. Hey!IF you two don't stop I'll shout the narration at all of your *personal* pieces!  
  
Meanwhile in Mizu's room....... Mizuryu and Cronos lay in the bed looking at each other in shock.. "I didn't know I would be all paedophilic and screw you there..And to think I'm also pregnant.."Mizuryu said. "Don't be panicking, we won't tell people about this whole making love while I was three and you were pregnant thing after this whole problem is sorted.." "Pingu, I got that maternal twinge that Max is doing something bad right now.." "Don't worry Bubbles."  
  
MEANWHILE... Max loaded the fish in the bucket for the killer whale with plastic explosives...he threw them in while little kids were looking at the whale and a few seconds later....*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!SPLAT!SPLUTTER!SLOP!* Max laughed at the kids screams of terror.Hans put his hand on Max's shoulder, "Little prince, why did you become evil?I mean, you were loved weren't you?" "It's in my blood."Max replied, "On my dad's side.His Mom is Evil, He was evil, and now I'm evil."  
  
Also meanwhile... Sooryu and Izzy walked by a stream. "No shit sherlock!"Sooryu and Izzy said pointing at the stream. Right.that's it!SOORYU AND IZZY WALKED BY A STERAM HOLDING HANDS! "OKAY WE SURRENDER!" That's better.anyway, they had secretly been a couple for a year now and they were having their anniversary Stroll as they began to kiss. "I think you're a worthless scum sucking crotch kissing bollox!"Izzy said before kissing Sooryu's neck. "You're a lousy, no good for nothing pathetic piece of shit crack whore and I want to rip your hear out of your chest!"Sooryu said before nibbling on his girlfriend's ear. "I hate you!"Izzy spat as Sooryu rummaged through his pocket. "Yeah?Well I don't want to marry you!"He said coldly. Izzy stopped, 'Is he serious, does he not love me after all or is he still playing our weird game?' Sooryu produced a ring from his pocket, "So what d'ya say, do you not want to marry me?" "Of course I do.not...uh...You do really want to marry me?" Sooryu nodded his head, "The game is over, I do want you to be my wife, that is if you want to stop our twisted games and settle down with me." "Oh Sooryu,"Izzy sighed running her fingers through his siky blue hair, "The game's gone too far, It stopped for me a long time ago.I'll marry you within a heartbeat." Sooryu put the ring on Izzy's finger and they kissed. "Squeeky?"she said softly. "Yes mew-mew?"he replied. "Will we tell the others?I mean now that we're getting hitched?"She said as Sooryu nibbled on her neck. "Guess we have to."He said quietly. Their serenity was shattered by a girly scream..Cronos obviously found out about Max... The two lovers looked at each other and ran up to their home.  
  
"Is he 'k'?"Izzy asked. "They are fine."Shenlong said, "So how are things with you?" "Well, we have something to tell you."Sooryu said, "All of you." Everyone in the room looked at the two."Yes?" "We're-"They were cut off by Jenny entering the room with a young girl. "Everyone, this is-"Jenny was cut off by Izzy gasping "Rosie...."  
  
-end of chapter 5! Hee hee!Sooryu and Izzy give our poor narrator hell! Kitty:Some times I wonder why I took up the job of being the narrator. Izzy:Because you sucked royally at writing the fics! Sooryu:Yeah, and you were threatened by your little sister... Kitty:....SHUT UP OR ELSE!!! Darkness:..I live in a mental institution here... Max:Why did I kill a killer whale? Kenta:The stable diet of killer whales is penguins.. Max:Now I know. Rosie:What's with all the dots? Kenta:(smirks seductively)Hello! (moves over to Rosie and begins to charm her.) Izzy:SHIN GET YER PAWS OFFA MY KID SISTER! Darkness:I think this is where we run for our sanity's sake.See ya! 


	6. Whole lotta Rosie!

Ooooooooh!!!the first time I slapped a surprise character in a chapter!Well, this chapter is going to explain a bit more about the mysterious Rosie.And it seems Kenta will have his first crush, (The worlds first Kensie fan (aka me) awwwwwww) Note:Kensie = Kenta x Rosie.If anyone would like to use any of my characters, just ask in your review or e mail me, you can find my email address on my profile.With all that said and done, here's chapter six! With love for the bloody roar massive,  
  
-Darkness Angel.  
  
What has Phoenix done!?!?  
  
(chapter six.)  
  
Everyone looked at Izzy and Rosie.Rosie looked at Izzy confused. "You know my name?Strange.I feel like I know you yet I never saw you in my life!"Rosie gave Izzy the once over. "Are you sure Rosie?You don't remember Isabelle, your older sister?Well I don't blame you..You were only two when our parents sold me to Tylon."Izzy looked adoringly at Rosie, "My god, you grew into a lovely young woman too!So how come you aren't back in the old country?" "My parents sold me to Tylon too, a year ago, I ran away from Tylon a couple of weeks ago."Rosie said going closer to Izzy, "Is there proof of you being my sister?" "We can get a D.N.A. test done, if you like.Now do ya?"Izzy asked pointing the way to the lab.  
  
..Two hours later....  
  
The Benjimin sisters were catching up and they were squatting in a corner of the room giggling. Kenta and Long walked into the room soaking wet as it had begun to rain.Long looked over to the two sisters.  
  
"Hey Yugo, who's the new girl?"Long asked, "And why's Izzy being all close and cuddly with her?"  
  
"Her name's Rosie, and she's Izzy's baby sister."Sooryu said.  
  
"Be still my heart!!" Kenta exclaimed as he began to blush.He ran up to her and kissed her hand, "Welcome newcomer, I'm Kenta Shin and I'm ecstatic to meet you!"  
  
"Looks like kid got his first crush."Shenlong said nudging Long.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwww, they just grow up so fast!"Danielle sighed, "Shenlong I wanna have a baby!"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!"Shenlong shrieked, "But we jus' , I mean we, oh craaaaaaaaaaaap!You're dead Long!"  
  
-end of chapter siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
I hate exams!I'm doing my junior cert at the moment, begun on the fourth, still two weeks left!Then I have three years of secondary school left to suffer from and then I go to ART COLLEGE!!!!!!!!Yeah, I'm working on a R.PG. game and only a true shadow hearts fan would see the hidden links to shadow hearts and Clondelka (Is that how you spell it? My friend is going on and on about how much he want to get that damn game because of it being the game that S.H. came from!) to keep me happy and in the future I'll.........TAKE OVER HUDSON SOFT AND MAKE EVERYTHING IN THE BLOODY ROAR CAMP HAPPY AGAIN!  
  
Hey, a girl can dream..so do you still like me?Next chapter is four months after this scene so no whining!I'm doing this because I want Mizu popping that sprog NOW!Don't fret, things are gonna heat up once Mizuryu can lay a can of good ol' fashioned whoop-ass on Maxi boy! (Hell, I'm talking like Pegusus!) Yes, I watch Yugioh!Yes it rocks and yes I'm a duellist!(I learned it from the Leinster champion!) If ye wish to know my cards send me 20 euro to buy a Pegusus starter deck, I got Yugi and Kaiba with a few boosters and tradings.Okay, I'm kidding, I can't give any personal details of myself, send it to..*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* ..oh and ye who dare challenge me to a duel on the net, beware...you may find it easy to beat me but you'll hear me crying a million miles away...oh and who else thinks Seto Kaiba has a fine ass?  
  
Fangirls:We do we do!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hee hee, I thought so... ^________________________________________^  
  
In fact....  
  
.....  
  
Seto:Where am I?What the f**k is going on here?  
  
Me:GET 'IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!!!!!!! ::Glomps Kaiba::  
  
Fangirls: ::Joins me::  
  
Seto Kaiba:Help me Yugi, I can't breathe..*hack*  
  
Females: ::gang rapes Seto::  
  
Kitty:..ahem, Sorry about my sister, she has just gotten involved in an urgent matter and I must help her.::Joins her sister and the fangirls::  
  
NEXT CHAPTER : BIRTHDAYS, BABYS AND LEATHER STUFF! 


	7. Birthdays, babys and leather!

Ah, that raping of Seto Kaiba was just what I needed!Unfortuneatly sis didn't have any chance of getting some because her man walked in and took her away from the fun.but then I heard some funny noises last night from her bedroom..Sooryu explained to me why those noises were happening and now I giggle every time I see Kitty.  
  
Izzy: ::Giving Sooryu his 'birthday present'::  
  
Oi you horny little shits get a room this is not an NC-17!  
  
Sooryu:You should write a Soorabelle NC-17 then ...shouldn't you!  
  
We'll see what your creator says..Oh and Ramza you got Izzy's personality perfect in your review!  
  
Izzy:I repent that!  
  
Are you Drunk Izz..  
  
Izzy:...No...I'M PISSED!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sooryu:Make that the both of us..  
  
Rosie:Miss author lady, that Kenta is stalking me.and I don't understand the concept of my character yet.  
  
You are not fully developed yet. ::Begins writing a personality profile for Rosie..  
  
Kenta:Oh Rosemary..  
  
Rosie half beast ocelot: ::Grabs Kenta and makes out with him:: MEEEEOWWWWW!  
  
Kenta tiger:GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROWWWWWWWWL! ::Grins::  
  
.......Fools surround me....  
  
Don't hurt or Kill me, I'm a virgin..  
  
-Darkness Angel.  
  
What has Phoenix Done!?!?  
  
(Chapter 7)  
  
...Mizuryu sat on the chair looking depressed.."Happy Birthday Mizu, yer son is taking over the world and you can't do nufin about it."  
  
"Time to blow out the candles kids!" Miaka said, "Mizzy-chan aren't you gonna join your brothers?"  
  
....That evening....  
  
"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"Mizuryu screamed as the little zoanthrope infant made her way into the world.."MY CROTCH!!!!!"  
  
......Next day.....  
  
"I'm blowing this stinkhole..nothing personal guys.."Mizuryu said.  
  
"We're okay with it..It does kinda reek in here!"Alice, Miaka and Danielle replied, "What are you gonna call her?"  
  
"Jupiter." Mizuryu replied  
  
.....Next month.....  
  
..Kick..punch..Crack....dead...  
  
Max was getting bored of doing Busuzima's missions, he wanted something more, something fun, something like..*thwack!*..It seemed that mommy had been aloud out to play..  
  
The two Ninjas began to launch powerful attacks on one another as the sun began to rise.  
  
"SCHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"  
  
"KWARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRK!"  
  
"GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
"KWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRK!"  
  
*flash!*  
  
It seemed that Max was wearing leather pants and a leather jacket...oh god, they took controll of his fashion sense!Anyway, that particular type of leather was tight and revealing and somewhat restricting..that made Mizuryu's ass kicking of her son easier!  
  
He fell to the floor cussing as Mizuryu said sarcsticly, "Happy birthday..Mommy's little Angel!"  
  
-end of chapter 7!  
  
Hella short I know, but gotta 'study'!OH SEEEEEEEEEEEEETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO where aaaaaaaareeeeeee yoooooooooooooooooooou!?  
  
(In a dark isolated corner we see Kaiba wearing nothing but a black leather thong)  
  
Seto Kaiba: ::Rocks back and forth while sitting in a fetal position:: No not again.No not again.....mommy save meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh...!  
  
Yugi Moto: ::Pissing himself laughing::  
  
Till next time my homies! 


	8. Death, god and time travel

Ramza Lionheart, Izzy is a powerful man made demon goddess, that looks kinda like Uriko but you know she is nothing to her whatsoever, and she is secretly a multi billionaress.  
  
Tiger 5913, I want to know if you are ready to be a grandmother, or will Shenlong have to wait a little longer?  
  
Sooryu and Izzy, I'm working on your F U ( |( 1 |\/ G lemon so shut up!  
  
Sooryu and Izzy:No!  
  
Kenta and Rosie, please stop making out or Long will hit the roof!  
  
Kenta and Rosie: ::Making out on the coffee table::  
  
KENTA!ROSIE!  
  
Kenta and Rosie: ::Gives Darkness Angel the finger::  
  
Look, I'm going to outline the changes in this world and go on with the story, the Soorabelle Lemon I'm writing is mostly author's notes.  
  
Max is the King of the world and Busuzima is a god.  
  
It's four years later.  
  
Izzy has once again become her evil goddess form, Zero and is trying to kill everybody.  
  
Kenta and Rosie are getting married.  
  
Phoenix gave up on the ray gun and is inventing something that will save the world from Max.  
  
Kenji and Uriko are married.  
  
Sooryu is a master of the ancient art of the Kato school of ninja.  
  
Don't bother whining!  
  
-Darkness Angel.  
  
What has Phoenix done!?!?  
  
( chapter 8)  
  
"Master Sooryu?"the four year old girl asked her Uncle, "Who is Max?"  
  
Sooryu sighed as he thought back to that sweet innocent nephew.He wiped a tear from his eye and cleared his throat."Ahem, he was your big brother."He noticed Mizuryu at the doorway and walked Jupiter over to her mother.  
  
The past four years have been painful, Bakuryu dead, Miaka dead, infact most of the older ones are dead, the only ones living are Hiro, Nixie, Izzy, Sooryu, Mizu, Cronos, Rosie, Kenta, Long, Jane, Shenlong, Danielle, Yugo, Alice, Jupiter, Max, Timmy, Xion, Uranus, Uriko and Kenji.Max took over the world and now insists we call him the god of sexual favours.Even Izzy has become evil and now is trying to kill the rest of the gang!  
  
They heard a rumble...Busuzima was coming..oh I forgot to mention he got his ray gun to work for him.  
  
Every body began to brace themselves as they finally faced the one thing they feared the most.Busuzima burst into the room laughing like a maniac as the last members of the gang beagan to attack.He swatted them away like flies as Hiro transformed and attacked.Busuzima grabbed him by the throat and impaled him on a spiked fence.He picked Hro up again and flung him into Phoenix's lab.Phoenix ran to Hiro's side as he died.In a flash of red light, he killed all but Sooryu, Mizuryu, Jupiter and Phoenix.  
  
Jupiter transformed into a Chimera, Sooryu and Mizuryu turned into a mole and the three attacked Busuzima.Busuzima Tried to kill Jupiter, but Max ran over to her and Saved her in time, Mizuryu attacked and was thrown against the wall with a sickening thud.Jupiter screamed as Max ran up to his mother.  
  
"MOM!"He screamed.Max Rose to his feet and ran at Busuzima before being garroted by Busuzima's tongue.  
  
Sooryu looked as his family and friends were slaughtered and lost all of his temper.He entered hyperbeast and attacked Busuzima.He was doing well, but left hyperbeast mode as Busuzima prepared to kill him.  
  
There was a wave of blood as Izzy used apowerful attack on Busuzima killing him and leaving her to die.  
  
"Izzy!"Sooryu cried out picking her up and holding her into his chest.  
  
"Sooryu..I'm sorry..You piece of shit..."  
  
"Izzy, you don't go on me you skanky whore!"  
  
Izzy pulled him in for a kiss..as their life forces drained away, they slumped to the floor...  
  
Jupiter ran away into the lab where she saw Phoenix petting Hiro's head crying.  
  
"Phoenix!You gotta save them!"She begged, "You gotta turn the clock back and make all the bad things go away!"  
  
Phoenix looked at her shocked, "That's right!"  
  
Phoenix took the princess over to a machine, "Now Jupiter, you won't remember this at all, we're going back to the beginning!"  
  
"Of the world?"Jupiter asked.  
  
"No, back to before I made this happen!"Phoenix replied pulling a lever, "See ya soon!"  
  
..............................................  
  
-end of chapter 8  
  
Yes it was morbid, yes it sucked and yes, the end is nigh!The next chapter brings this story to a close, and don't worry, all will be returned to normal!!!!!!!Next chapter the alternate story!! 


	9. The HAPPY ending!

This is the end!!!!!  
  
Don't hurt me People..I'm still a virgin!  
  
-Darkness Angel  
  
What has Phoenix done!?!?  
  
(chapter 9)  
  
...............................................  
  
"Phoenix!Daddy's hurt!"Max yelled at the scientist.  
  
Phoenix looked up from the ray gun and grabbed a first aid kit and bandaged Cronos up, "Now piss off your highnesses, I've got work to do!"  
  
"What are you doing?"Max asked.  
  
"It's weird, This woman who said she's a future version of me told me that I was to destroy the ray gun and have it powered off with others around because it'll end the world as we know it if I don't."Phoenix replied finishing attaching a containment field around the object before dragging the two males out and pressing a button, after a loud boom, she walked back in triumphantly."Problem solved!"  
  
......  
  
Four years later..  
  
......  
  
"Sooryu!Get Joey!She's hungry!"Izzy yelled up the stairs.  
  
"I'll get her!"Max called down and brought his two year old cousin down to his aunt."Uncle Sooryu's getting ready for work!"  
  
"Speaking of which."Cronos said picking his seven year old son up, I believe you have school today!"  
  
"King Cronos.I wanna say thanks for letting us move in with you and Mizuryu after you got married."Izzy said.  
  
"Hey, you're family!"Cronos said kissing Izzy on the cheek, "We gotta look out for each other!"  
  
"Where's everybody else?"Sooryu asked coming down the stairs."still in bed?"  
  
"Poor Shenlong and Danielle, the twins are having teething pains all night!"Cronos said, "I have to go sign a treaty now, can you bring Max to his school Sooryu?"  
  
"Okay.."Sooryu said, "What about Jupiter?"  
  
"Here Uncie Sooryu."She called out running up to beside her brother.  
  
"Daddy!Daddy!!"Joey called out.  
  
"Hey precious!"Sooryu said picking up his daughter, "You're going to be a big sister soon aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, sooner than you think.."Izzy said before holding her stomach.  
  
"what was that man whore?"Sooryu asked smiling.  
  
"Nothing shitbitch!"Izzy said back.  
  
"Hey did y'all hear?Dad's dead!"phoenix said grinning, "Wanna celebrate?"  
  
"Is it gonna be a national holiday?"Cronos asked.  
  
"Nope, it's a international holiday!"Hiro said holding a three month old baby, "Where's Kenta or Rosie?Their son is looking for them."  
  
"here, I'll take Eric."Izzy said.  
  
................................................  
  
Some hours later.......  
  
The class looked around at the animals in the Zoo, Max began to talk with the penguins as he heard a splash..He looked in the direction smiling evilly, "This time I will make the Killer whale go boom!"He said holding up some plastic explosives..........  
  
-THE END!?!?  
  
So, that ends a tale to kill the ages!  
  
Max:I get to blow stuff up still?  
  
Jupiter:As long as you don't become a perv bent on world domination.Phoenix's dad is dead and we're gonna keep it that way!  
  
Izzy:Can Yugo see me yet?I think I'm in labour!  
  
Yugo:You are, come on, let's get it out of you.  
  
Sorry people, but now I refuse to write more on this topic, it's gone too old..I hope you liked it, and if it went too fast, it's because eventhough I had some fun writhing it, I didn't want to write a sequel to What did grass-head do!?!Oh well, I'm going to be working on more fics so don't think you're rid of me yet! Bye!!!!!!!^________^  
  
Everybody:BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^_______________________________________________ ____^ 


End file.
